Emergency
Emergency is the first episode of Power Rangers: Police Corps. This episode introduces the rangers and how they were first called to duty for the Sierra Patrol Division. Summary Guy Fremont is the lead agent of an FBI team, but is told by his director he is going to command over a team designed for project Sierra, a clandestine society of aliens. The reason: There have been several reported break-ins by the residents and they need a police force. Therefore, Kendrick Fallon, Dakota Magnar, Ray Duncan, Amika Zoe, and Wendy Kendria as all assigned to the Sierra Patrol Division. However, as they begin to work the case, they realize there is more to the case than they know. Will the Police Corps Power Rangers' first case be their only case? Synopsis New York City, New York. 0600 CST 10/18/2017 “Agent Fremont, what brings you to our department?” Chief Daniels asked the federal agent before him. Guy Fremont offered his hand out to the Chief of the New York Police Department ‘s 13th district. The two had been old colleagues, but to Guy, Mel Daniels had been like a father and a mentor to him. “Please, Chief, call me Guy.” the agent stated. His fingers shuffled through the file he held and Mel noticed it. “So you’ve selected one for your new team?” Mel asked, holding his hand out to escort the two to his office. Guy happily led them into a set of double doors. The familiar smell of bad coffee filled his nostrils as the hot cup sat on Daniels' desk. “Who am I losing to Uncle Sam?” He asked with a chuckle. Guy shared his laughter and then nodded slowly. “I’m sorry, Mel. With you giving a recommendation, I have no choice but take one of your guys.” The federal agent said, handing over a file to the Chief. The chief looked the file over, his eyes darting to the head and gave a conclusive and defeated sigh. “Well, looks like crime is going to sky rocket in the 10th district.” The chief expressed his sadness by clicking the lowest button on his phone. “Calliope, send Officer Magnar to my office.” He pushed the release button for the intercom and stared at Guy, who stood from his chair and buttoned his suit coat. “You sure you need Magnar for this?” The chief asked, begging with his eyes for Guy to reconsider. “Unfortunately, Mel. Unfortunately.” He said, turning to the double doors. “And you still can’t tell me why?” the elderly Chief questioned. Guy didn’t speak, but merely shook his head as he glanced down at his button. The double doors opened and a gentleman stepped into the office in a suit with no tie around his neck, as opposed to Fremont who wore a tie. Chief Daniels stood and offered a hand to acknowledge Guy. “Dakota Magnar, this is Federal Agent Guy Fremont.” Guy and Dakota made eye contact and slowly shook hands. Dakota turned to the Chief and spoke. “How may I help you, Agent Fremont?” The detective asked, dropping his hand. “Let me head out.” Mel stood to leave. Guy immediately held a hand out to stop him, a small business card in his palm. “Mel, don’t get up. I won’t take up your office like that.” The chief sat back down and Guy focused on Dakota, handing him the business card. “Detective, I know this will seem bizarre and irregular, but I need you to be at that location at that time. That’s two days from now. I expect you there.” He told him with a serious face. The federal agent’s cell phone buses in his pocket and then buzzed harder, audible to the officers on the room. Then, the buzzing stopped and silence filled the air again. Guy let out a sudden sigh and shook his head. “I’ve got to be going, Mel.” He said, turning to the older male. Guy nodded an apology and then turned to Dakota. “I’ll see you then.” He told Dakota, moving out of the office. London, England 1300 CST 10/18/2017 Guy rubbed his eyes with the thumb and index finger of his left hand as he waited in the lobby of the Bishopsgate Police Station. A smile, similar to the one he had when Chief Daniels approached him, spread along his face as Commissioner Brenton Mallis approached him. “Special Agent Fremont, how have you been?” The British male spoke, giving Guy a hug. Guy returned the hug with a smile and pat the Commissioners’ back. Commissioner Mallis and Guy had been roommates when they attended Temple University. “I’ve been good, Commissioner.” Guy replied. Brenton gave Guy a playful fist to the upper arm. “Bret. That’s what you call me.” He told Guy. “What in the heck brings you to London?” He asked with sudden curiosity. It was rare that Federal Agents of Guy's caliber made the trip to Bishopsgate. Guy sighed. “I’m here for Duncan.” He told the commissioner flat out. Brenton's smile faded slightly as he nodded. “So, the rumors are true then.” He said, turning to head toward his office. Guy immediately followed and pressed for information. “What rumors?” The federal agent asked. The commissioner smiled and turned to look at Guy while walking. “I know about Sierra.” “How?” “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that, if it’s true, then you’ll need a team.” “I’m getting my team together, Bret. Ray Duncan is a part of that team now.” Guy said, stopped at the Commissioner’s office door. He fished into the inside pocket of his jacket and grasped a business card, similar to that of the one he gave Dakota. However, he also pulled out a long rectangular envelope and handed bother objects to Brenton. “When you speak to him, give him this card. 15 hours in Saint Louis, Missouri; he needs to be there.” Guy said with a very serious tone. Guy turned to leave but stopped and slowly smiled. “It was good to see you again.” Guy hugged Bret again and pat his back before letting go and heading toward the front door. St. Louis, Missouri 0430 CST 10/19/2017 “It is four in the morning, Ami!” Kendrick Fallon protested. He had been awoken from a peaceful slumber and told to be at the Saint Louis field office for a meeting. However, when he arrived, it was only him and another federal agent. Amika Zoe and Kendrick had worked together on multiple cases and knew each other very well. Amika was a profiler with the Bureau and was in St. Louis on a case before being pulled away for the meeting. There was another woman in the room who had joined them about twenty minutes after Kendrick had arrived there. She was a detective with the St. Louis Police Department who had been asked to come in as well. Amika turned to the woman and sat beside her. “Wendy, do you know what’s going on?” Wendy shook her head, her blonde curls dancing along her shoulders. “No idea, Agent. My chief called me this morning and told me to come in and wait.” She suddenly perked up and looked toward the back side of the room. She tensed slightly as Kendrick heard a noise as well and turned his attention to the door of the room. Amika, the potentially higher intelligence holder in the room, un-clasped her service weapon’s holder and gripped the grip. As the handle to the door turned, there was an obvious pause. Before entering, the stranger spoke, accented words filling the air. “Before I die, I attest that my Commissioner gave me a card that brought me here.” After a few moments of silence, Ray Duncan entered the room with his badge in hand. “DCI Ray Duncan.” He entered and the other three law enforcement personnel relaxed. Behind Ray was Dakota, who also held up a badge. “NYPD Detective Magnar. Homicide.” He announced, walking into the room. The others introduced themselves but when Dakota laid his eyes on Kendrick, he let out an aggravated sigh of contest. “You?” Kendrick nodded. “Yeah, me. What happened, ‘Magnum? CIA finally get tired of cleaning up your messes so you slum it as a detective?” Kendrick asked, approaching the NYPD officer. Dakota didn’t back down as he responded. “Get out of my face, Fallon, or we may have to continue our little dance from last time.” “Bring it.” “Both of you hush!” a commanding voice rung out from the doorway. Everyone looked at who stood there and only saw the form of Guy Fremont. Guy stepped into the room and shut the door, after letting in a woman with a poster board. She placed it on an easel and waited for Guy to speak, but it was Kendrick who chirped up first. “Who are you?” “Who I am doesn’t matter right now, Agent Fallon. What matters is that you have all been assigned to a new unit; together.”Guy looks at Kendrick, then around the room, ending on Amika. “You five are the most intelligent, agile, quick-thoughted individuals I’ve ever seen.” He pointed to the poster board and the woman turned it around on the easel. “What I’m about say will be laughed at, cried at, and mocked. However, it is real.” One the poster board was an object shaped like a badge. The emblem on the front was beside of a canines head and below it read, “SIERRA POLICE CORPS”. “Wait a minute, so I’m being demoted from a Federal Agent to a police officer?” Kendrick asked. He wasn’t attempting to be disrespectful, he was simply curious about the process of his paychecks and the amount he would be receiving. “I mean, I’ve got a home and a car payment to make.” He told the man before shaking his head. “No, again, who are you?” “Kendrick, calm down.” Amika spouted, moving over to her colleague before looking to Guy, then the poster board. After a few moments, she whispered aloud. “No freakin’ way.” She exclaimed, moving closer to the poster board, her eyes examining the board closer before turning to Guy. “This is a joke right? No-no way this is real. I mean, it can’t be.” “It’s real, Agent Zoe.” Guy approached the board as everyone began to read the words and examine the pictures. He waited a moment before speaking to the five as they stared at the poster. “Sierra was a community meant to house extra-terrestrial beings. It’s been set-up for three years, but in the last six months, there has been a series of robberies at the galactic banks within Sierra. What I need is for a team of highly skilled officers and investigators to take a look at the-“ “No.” Everyone turned to Kendrick. While she didn’t know him, Wendy furrowed her brow and she shook her head. “No? What does that mean?” Kendrick pushed his tongue into his bottom lip, sliding to the left bottom corner before speaking again. “Aliens? A society for aliens? No. Just… No.” he said, shaking his head, moving toward the door, holding his hand up. “Just no.” He opened the door, but Guy reached into his pocket and spoke. “Agent Fallon. Don’t scoff at this. Like I said, it’s very real.” “I’m with Agent Fallon.” Amika stated after a few moments of silence passed, her head beginning to shake. “This is impossible.” She spouted out, turning to look at Guy before heading to the door. She shook her head and then walked with him as Kendrick opened the door. Guy approached them and handed out two business cards. “When you change your mind, let me know.” Both agents took the cards and then headed out the door. Before beginning to speak about the town, Guy cleared his throat and looked to the others in the room. “Do you all want me to continue?” Ray stepped forward and spoke slowly. “I think we’re all good here. Can you explain Sierra to us?” He asked, turning his attention to the board. IN SPACE 0600 CST 10/19/2017 A spark from a console sent a mechanical being off its feet. The man-made humanoid crashed into the wall, causing more sparks to fill the air. A loud grunt was heard as a being clad in red style armor stood up and spoke in a low bass of a tone. His voice was smooth, but deep in tone. "Get that console working or it will be more than just sparks that spew from your bodies." He told the small group of identical robots. The door slid open and a bat like creature entered the room that held the robots and red clad creature. "Captain Crusher, we have been monitoring the Sierra colony and our troops have located the boy. Should I act, sir?" The red clad figured thought for a long moment before shaking his head. "Not yet, Wingtutum. The Rows have stated that there are some rather criminalistic activities taking place in Sierra. We should hold out until they have calmed down before we take any brash action such as that." Wingtutum's fist wide green eyes flashed, signaling pure confusion. "Captain, I don't mean to question your leading abilities, but this boy is a necessary part of the plan by Emperor Brax. Should we not complete it as quick as possible?" Captain Crusher gave a low chuckle and a long grin. “We need to be smart about it, Wingy. Brax specified that we need to complete this task with as little attention as possible. If the Earthlings find out, they’ll try and stop us. If they try to stop us, they may be successful. Because of that, we have multiple lines of contention in place, just in case.” Wingtutum nodded and looked to his captain. “The row bots and I are here to serve you. As long as you’re sure, sir.” Crusher sat back in his seat and stared at the Earth. “We will own this planet just as the others. Brax will be excited to see our return.” He said aloud, growling lowly. Both creatures began to laugh slowly, maniacally, and gleefully. St. Charles, Missouri 0800 CST 10/19/2017 Wendy Kendria, Dakota Magnar, and Ray Duncan all rode in the back of a limo with Guy in the front seat as they pulled into a parking structure by the Missouri River. There were hundreds of cars in the structure and those marked "OFFICIAL" in red where few cars seemed to be placed. Wendy turned to Dakota and spoke as the pulled into a spot. "Where do you think this new city is?" She asked, turning then to Ray, who only shook his head. "No idea, love." Ray spoke aloud. "Agent Fremont made it seem like it was hidden away somewhere." Dakota commented from beside Wendy. "Otherwise, it'd be more common knowledge." He told Wendy before looking out the window at the structure. Guy slid out of the front seat and opened the back door. "We're here." The three piled out of the car and looked at a small shack that was close to the river. "That's it?" Ray asked, pointing to the hut. Guy was about to tell him otherwise until Dakota walked toward the little shack. "Sight is misleading Inspector Duncan. Don't forget that." He said in a hushed tone. Ray and Wendy shared a look and a shrug as they began to follow the detective. Guy stepped up as they entered the shack. Dakota himself, after looking around turned to Guy. "What is this?" He asked, pointing to the walls. Lining the walls were snow globes of the Missouri River, as well as t-shirts, hats, and even coloring books. There was a cooler at the base of the counter that led to a cash register. Wendy peaked inside and smiled. "Rainbow Coolers?" She asked excitedly. Ray looked around himself in confusion, but Guy moved to the register and pushed in a code on it, about six numbers. The room then faded in a room of blue panels on the wall. S.P.D covering the walls as well. "The River Shack is a cover. The opening of the door is fitted with a DNA reader. Within seconds it reads your DNA and then turns the shack into a store for tourists if it's an unrecognized DNA pattern. Now that I've typed in the code for the read room, you won't see the shack again without the code. Now, I want to stress that this means anybody new. That includes if you're with someone and you bring them in here." Guy explained all this and moved to a large door, a square panel beside it. Guy turned to the rangers, dug into his pocket and pulled out square objects. They were trimmed white and the front panel was black with black hinges at the bottom. On the badge itself read "S.P.D." Which made Ray raise an eyebrow. "'S.P.D.'?" He questioned as he reached out and took one of the three provided. Guy nodded and looked down at the object Ray was now holding. "'Sierra Police Department'." He quoted before pointing to the stand that held the square opening. "Those are your badges and you access Sierra with the badges on that panel." He looked at Ray, who looked at him. "Try it out." Ray nodded. "Alright." He spoke softly and cautiously before approaching the stand and placing his badge in the square. After hearing the clocking of the badge fitting in place, a female voice rang out and filled the area. "Welcome, Inspector Ray Duncan." The voice rang out before opening two metallic doors in front of the pair. The three new officers to Sierra stared in awe. They stepped into the sunlight and the three officers glanced at all that surrounded them. They were in the middle of a city on a sidewalk. Buildings of all ascended into the heavens and there was a slight disbelief at what they were witnessing. It was Dakota who broke the silence of wonder as the metallic doors shut and then vanish from sight. "How is all of this here and no one know about it?" Dakota asked in barely a whisper. "This is amazing." Guy chuckled and shrugged. "I wasn't one of the scientists that built this place, but from what I gather, it is some invention from some planet that manipulates the air and sends in false visuals of what's on the river. People pass through as if on the street, but they're really in a boat." He explained. That's when there was a beep on his pocket. A badge of his own was lifted and they heard a female voice from a speaker on the badge. "Agent Fremont, there is some weird readings from Eighth and Packerton. Robotic signature that we don't have on file. According to a witness there is a blue robot just sneaking around." Agent Fremont nodded and spoke into the badge. "Copy that, Miss Baskins. We'll investigate." He pushed a button on the badge that closed the opening flap and then pressed it twice. The image of a vehicle appeared in holographic form. Guy pretended to push the car, however, when he did, the car became real and materialized on the street in front of them. "Hop in." He said as he went around the front and then stopped. A smile crept over his face as he opened the door. "Listen to me. I'm sending you three out alone." "What?" "Wait..." "Whoa..." The three agents expressed doubt with a single word as they looked at the car. Two more clicks from guy and a green and blue motorcycle appeared beside the car. "I know this sounds bizarre, but when you get to the bot, hold your badge up and call out 'Sierra, Roll Out'. What happens next will astound you." Guy said, a huge smile plastered on his lips. He looked at the three agents and nodded. "You can do this. The car will take you where you need to go. Becoming official, Guy spoke aloud. "Sierra Police Corps, move out!" He called out, and then disappeared, his whole body seeming to phase out from in front of them. Wendy, Dakota, and Ray looked at each other for a short while and then Wendy made an approving face, a smile that was as adorable as a child before she grabbed her badge from her pocket and, with a gleeful hop, spoke aloud. "I call the car!" She hollered before rushing to the car door and sliding in. She noticed that there was a square shape on the steering wheel. "Must be for the badge." She said before sticking it in. The police vehicle immediately started and Wendy, once again, was giddy, only this time she squealed out loud, surprising the Inspector and the Detective. "Let's go!" She screamed, tearing off in the police car quickly. Ray and Dakota began to laugh as she tore off. Deciding to follow Guy's actions, Ray clicked the button on his badge twice and a helmet appeared digitally. He pushed it and it formed into a helmet in front of him. It was a green helmet and Ray smiled. "Guess I'm green then." The Brit spoke out, grasping the helmet in both hands and placing it on his head. He moved to the green bike and hopped on the green bike. His badge in the middle of the handlebars, it started up and Ray took off with Dakota following suit on the blue bike. When they arrived to the location given to them by Miss Baskins, they hopped out of their vehicles, there was a blue robot who happened to notice them and raised a black and grey orb in the air. He threw it up and as he did, hundreds of black and grey headed robots appeared and surrounded the three. Deciding to stand back to back with each other, Dakota grabbed his badge and spoke. "Sierra! Roll Out!" He yelled out, thrusting the badge forward. Ray and Wendy followed in suit and within moments, the air was rushing around them. Within seconds, Dakota found himself staring through a visor. It wasn't difficult to see out of, but it was similar to that of the Iron Man movies where Robert Downey Jr has all the holographic options in front of him. That's what Dakota mostly saw in front of him, aside from the terrain and the robots. Images and details filled his mind and as the robots, which seemed taken aback by the rangers' transformation, Dakota smirked under his visor and struck a pose. "Sierra Roll Call!" Ray and Wendy immediately knew what to do after the cadence. However, Dakota went first. "Two! Sierra Blue!" "Three! Sierra Green!" "Five! Sierra Pink!" "Protecting Sierra and the Earth! Power Rangers Police Corps!" The three spoke in harmony together and pulled off a group shot. Dakota pointed at the robots and smiled. "Let's go!" With those words, Dakota, Wendy, and Ray took off into battle with the robots. St. Louis, Missouri 1000 CST 10/19/2017 Amika and Kendrick sat at the Twin Pier dining room. They were silent as they stared down at their measly hotel breakfast food. Amika sat back in her chair and pondered the information that they'd been told only a few hours before. They had returned to their hotel to get some sleep, but other than the few hours, both were still tired. Amika, was beginning to have second thoughts about turning the new position down. Kendrick, however, was firm on his refusal, not really seeing any proof of the need for Sierra. It was Kendrick that broke the silence between them as he took a bite of his buttered toast, looking up at Amika. "What's on your mind?" He asked his old friend. Aside from working together, Kendrick and Amika, sort of, grew up together. They had lived in the same small town and gone to the same small schools, but they never hung out together except on a few occasions. At one point, in high school, the two had even gone out on a few dates, though nothing ever materialized from the encounters. Amika glanced up and caught the fellow agent's eye before sitting up and setting her coffee mug down. "Drickle, I don't know. I just feel like there is so much more to the Sierra pitch; some actual truth." She told him, shaking her head a bit. "I mean, tell me you don't look up at the stars sometimes and wonder if there is so much more out there. Tell me that's not something we dreamed about in school." "Yeah, that was in school when we were uneducated and stupid." He said bluntly, his fork scraping his plate as he stabbed at a fluff of scrambled eggs. "What if we weren't stupid. I mean, this isn't just some nutter on the street that presented his theory to us. This was a fellow federal agent, the same guy who gets paid like us, that gave us this information." She pleaded her own case as he set her napkin on her plate. She reached into her pocket and grabbed Guy's business card out, glancing it over. Kendrick saw her glance at the card, but he didn't want to argue. He let out a defeated sigh and smiled slowly, his eyes slowly shutting. He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers before speaking again. "Zo, I'm not going to stop you from going, and I'm not going to talk you out of it. Just be sure. I doubt we'll ever see each other if you go." He told her, setting his napkin on his plate as well, finished with his lousy breakfast plate. "Drickle... I think I'm going to take the position. I didn't sleep much, maybe a few hours. I've been up nearly all morning, considering this option." She stood up, as did Kendrick. She offered her hand out, a slight frown on her face. "Aliens, Drickle. Aliens and a new city." She said proudly, tears forming in her eye. They were happy tears, but she also knew they were tears of sleeplessness. Kendrick took her hand as he moved around the table slightly and pulled her in for a hug, patting her back. "It's a promotion too." He assured her, letting her go slowly. He patted her back as he smiled. "I fly back to D.C. tonight." The agent told her. Amika hugged him again and then broke the contact, making her way toward the entrance to the room portion of the Twin Pier. She looked back at Kendrick, who had made his way to the breakfast bar again to grab him some coffee. He sighed as he turned to look at Amika, who entered the hotel portion after waving good-bye to him. There was no indication, though they hadn't stayed for the entire presentation, that they'd see each other again. Amika pulled out her phone and called the number on the card. As her phone rang the number, he could hear a cell finger that coincided with the ringing in her end. As she turned the corner, Guy was leaning against a guard rail that across from her room. He tapped transfer button and looked up at her as he spoke. “I knew you’d come around.” He said before hanging up and approached her with a plastic and metallic looking object in his hand that read S.P.D on the front. It looked just like the others'. Sierra Headquarters outside St. Charles, Missouri 1230 CST 10/19/2017 Amika pulled into the parking space at a small, somewhat shack looking building that was by the Missouri River. She got out of her car and approached the small shack, slowly walking into the building. However, she was confused by the objects lining the walls. Snow globes and t-shirts hung on the wall. She thought back for a moment, hearing Guy's voice in her head. "112030456 in the register and then put the badge in the slot." He had told her before he had left once again. She stood behind the register and sighed as she typed in the numbers slowly. The room began to dissipate and her eyes widened. "Whoa! Okay, that was cool." She said and turned around to see the metallic doors and the waist high stand. She approached the stand and placed the badge into the slot. A female voice spoke out again. "Welcome, Amika Zoe." The doors opened and, just like at the hotel, Guy was waiting for her at the door with the other free. "What changed your mind?" Dakota asked her suspiciously, giving her a look over. However, Guy spoke in her defense. "It doesn't matter, Magnar. What matters is that she is now here." Guy approached her and smiled, pointing to a limousine that was nearby. "Mr. Artimus will take us back to the base." He told her, offering a hand out to help her. However, once again, there was a beep and he grabbed his badge. "This is Fremont." Once again, only new to Amika, Taylor Baskins voice called over the comm, her voice frantic. "Agent Fremont, this is bad. The signature we've been tracking from the bank robberies has left Sierra. It took a while for the other informants to locate the signature, but... it's Calcoona, sir." She sounded frantic and Guy got a very worried look on his face and he immediately looked at Amika and the others before speaking into his communicator. "Can you pinpoint the location of Calcoona?" Guy asked, heading toward the opening to Sierra and St. Charles. "You four, with me. We'll just have to do without Kendrick. I'll have to find a fifth officer." "Why not you?" Wendy asked, heading out the doors with the others. Guy smiled and shook his head. "Oddly enough, the upper management think I'm too old to be an active officer in the Sierra Force. I'm just supposed to mentor you guys in the ways of Sierra." He chuckled as they raced to the parking lot. The four rangers tapped their badges and made individual motorcycles appear and hopped on, all four taking off while Guy hopped into his car and began to take off, heading toward the directions that Baskins had fed him and the others through their badges. St. Louis, Missouri 1800 CST 10/19/2017 Kendrick stood in line at the nearest Big Southern Ranch, waiting for his order to be taken. He yawned, still tired from getting very little sleep the night before after walking out of the meeting with Fremont. Agent Fallon couldn't believe that an agent so high in the FBI would try to sell that to a group of law enforcement professionals. However, Amika had decided to join and he sighed, rubbing his eyes as stepped up to order. However, an alarm going off snapped his attention toward the Safe Heist Bank. Kendrick made sure he was armed and made his way toward the bank. A flash of a badge and the federal agent was able to enter in. As he entered into bank, he drew his weapon and headed toward the back of the bank where he heard some ruffling. As the agent began to travel around the corner, his gun lowered from his sight as the being in front of him was strange to him. It was a large black mass. However, it had its back to him, so he wasn't initially frightened of it. "FBI!" The agent yelled out, his eyes glaring at the creature as it stopped its movements. The federal agent was unsure of how to react as the creature began to turn around slowly and look at him. The creature in front of him thrust a hand forward and Kendrick felt himself lift off the ground. He traveled a short distance and slammed his back against the wall, grunting as he dropped his weapon. Footsteps ascended along the corridor leading to the bank's vault. Coming to a stop were Amika, Wendy, Dakota, and Ray. Amika checked on Kendrick, who looked up at her. Her outfit was no longer that of street clothes, but a very fashionable uniform. "Are you alright, Drickle?" She asked in a very concerned tone. Kendrick only smiled and sat up best he could. "Great, Zo." He breathed out a few breaths and leaned back. "Zoe. Formation." Dakota spouted. Amika rolled her eyes, but got up and stood beside Wendy. "Lighten up, Maggles. We aren't military." "Maggles?" Wendy questioned. "Yeah, I give everyone I know a little nickname." Amika responded to the blonde detective. "Now isn't really the time ladies." Ray noted, turning toward the creature and gripping onto his badge. "Ready?" "Ready!" The other three chimed in, grabbing their badges and sliding their badges to unlock. "Sierra! Roll Out!" Lights shined in Kendrick's eyes as the four began their morphing sequences. After only a few seconds, there they stood in colored uniforms with a stylized helmet. "Sierra Roll Call!" Amika yelled out this time. "Two! Sierra Blue!" "Three! Sierra Green!" "Four! Sierra Yellow!" "Five! Sierra Pink!" "Protecting Sierra and the Earth! Power Rangers Police Corps!" They posed again as Guy came around the corner and grabbed Kendrick by the hand. As the four raced off into the battle with the black mass, Kendrick and Guy were racing toward the door. However, the grunts and groans of the others echoed through the empty bank. Kendrick yanked his arm from Guy and caught his breath. "I have to help them!" He said, reaching for his service weapon, but it was gone. He looked at Guy and sighed. "What can I do?" "Nothing. You can't do anything as the normal human agent, so let's get to safety." Guy told him, grabbing him again. Kendrick only shoved it off. "Amika is back there and I can't leave her. I've got to do something!" He yelled out, again, the walls echoing his angered tone. He noted the badge that Guy had in a holder and Kendrick pointed to it. "Give me mine." He stated flatly. "No!" Guy argued, staring back at him. "I'm not giving you 'yours'. It's only yours if you accept that Sierra needs you as a defender." "No! I won't. I accept that aliens are real, fine but I have things to take care of out here in the real world." "Like Amika?" Guy shot back, hearing a few screams of pain from the vault area. Kendrick let the sounds seep in. He was a defender of justice for the FBI, but even he had to admit that he'd always wanted more from his life. Looking at the badge again and then hearing the screams of his colleagues and friends, he looked to Guy and put his hand out. "I'm in." He said. "Why?" Guy asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out Kendrick badge. Kendrick looked at the seasoned agent and then answered his question. "There is more out there. I know that now. I got into corrections to help people. I've done that for years. Now, you're offering me a chance to help those who are inhuman. I should have never declined that." He held his hand out and just waited, staring at Guy. Guy only nodded and handed the badge out to him. Kendrick took it and immediately took off back toward the vault. All four of the rangers were thrown against the back wall, same as Kendrick. Wendy looked up and frowned at the creature. Her attention then shifted to the other three rangers lying beside her before she spoke up. "This isn't going well for our first time as a team." "You're not a team, yet." Kendrick called out from the hallway as he turned the corner. Sliding the guard along the side to unlock the opening. Kendrick thrust the badge forward and clicked the top quickly. "Sierra! Roll Out!" He jumped into the air and as the light flashed, he landed in the form of the red ranger. He stood and struck his ranger stance. "One! Sierra Red!" He called out and then ran his hands to his holsters which held two red blasters. "Time for the Sierra Shooters." He placed them together and combined them. "Fire!" He fired three shots, causing the black mass to slide back. He pulled his badge and held it up. "You... What's its name?" He asked, turning to the others, who stood up and joined him. "Calcoona." Amika said, touching Kendrick's shoulder. His face, like the others', appeared as a small square blip in her visor. They all held approving looks, aside from Dakota, who had a bad past with Kendrick. However, he wasn't too disappointed by the notion of Kendrick on the team now. "Calcoona! You are charged with robbery and theft." He clicked the button and they became surrounded in a black void. A large red X and a large green O flashed back and forth behind the team as they stared at the black mass. It was silent and didn't even speak. As the ten second timer ended, the red X flashed and solidified. "Guilty." Kendrick spun the badge and pointed the top of the badge at the mass. He pressed the badge shut and a whirlwind slid along the opening and engulfed the black mass. It only let out a groan before it vanished. A card, the size of the badge, flipped through the air and was caught by+ Amika Zoe. "He's ghost." She said, looking at the card. Sierra Central Headquarters 2000 CST 10/19/2017 "Team." Guy stepped up onto a console and looked down at the team of five he had recruited to the Sierra Police Corps. "You all did very well today." Guy looked them over as they stood in a line like a team. "Listen, I know what you're thinking. You do not have to relocate to Sierra. The homes and vehicles you hold now will still be yours and you're still going to be paid via the federal government. So, with that being said... Do you have any questions?" All five of the, now dubbed officers, began to speak all at once with questions for Commander Fremont. Cast Main * Kendrick Fallon - David Boreanaz * Dakota Magnar - Jim Caviezel * Ray Duncan - Idris Elba * Amika Zoe - Paget Brewster * Wendy Kendria - Maggie Lawson * Guy Fremont - Rob Morrow * Captain Crusher - Jim Beaver Supporting * Taylor Baskins - Parminder Nagra * Wingtutum - Joe Mantegna Category:CaptFalc91 Category:Falcon Canon